ANother Black
by angelbmo
Summary: A new girl comes to Hogwarts....who is she and is she related somehow to Sirius Black?


A/N: Okay, this story doesn't follow some of the things in the story line of HP so don't be too harsh on me. Also, this is my very first fanfic so it might seem strange. This takes place when they have just arrived at Hogwarts for the first day. THanks for reading.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling...which is not me so please don't sue!

Chapter ONE

"I can't wait to see who the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher is!" said Ron as he, Harry Ginny, and Hermione bustled into the entrance hall.

"Yeah," said Hermione as she narrowly missed getting hit by Peeves as he dove into a couple of 4th year girls, "I hope it's someone good this time."

"Better that last time at least," Ginny said darkly.

"Yeah," Harry said brusquely as he absent-mindedly rubbed the back of his hand where the words,"I must not tell lies" once shone brightly in blood.

"She was an evil woman," Hermione said quietly, looking at Harry worriedly..

There was an awkward silence between them. It lingered until broken by Ginny.

"Oh! There's Dean! I've been looking for him. Well, see you Harry, Ron, Hermione!" she ran off toward where Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan were talking heartily, Ron glowering after her.

As the trio turned to enter the great hall, a group of very tall seventh year girls walked in front of them, blocking their view of the staff table.

"Oh great!" said Hermione crossly, "Now I can't see who the new teacher is!"

Ron, who was much taller than both of them said, "I can try and see it.."

He merely glanced up at the staff table and started skimming down the row of teachers with his eyes. He stopped abruptly, causing two 3rd years to walk right into him. Ron didn't notice, though. He was too busy gaping up at the staff table, his mouth slightly open.

"Bloody hell," he said in an audible whisper.

"What?!?! asked Hermione anxiously, standing on her tiptoes, trying to look over the heads of the girls in front of them.

Ron didn't answer and just kept on staring up at the staff table. At that moment, the 7th years turned to sit down at their table, revealing the row of teachers sitting high above the students settling themselves all around the Great Hall.

Harry, like Ron, skimmed over the professors quickly.. His eyes came to rest halfway across the row to a girl sitting to the left of Dumbledore in a chair that looked like it was not holding a permanent occupant. Her head was turned, so her black hair covered her face. She seemed to be deep in conversation with Dumbledore, yet she looked no younger than harry. He frowned, wondering what she was doing there, but shrugged it off and continued looking down the row.

Harry discovered that there were three empty seats. Two, no doubt, belonged to Hagrid and Professor McGonagall, who were most likely helping the first years get ready for the Sorting. The third one, however, probably belonged to the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher because harry doubted that the girl on Dumbledore's left was old enough to teach. He cast a puzzled look at Hermione, who was looking just as confused, then turned around to look at Ron.

"What?" harry frowned, " I don't see anything."

Ron pointed wordlessly to what seemed the direction of the girl talking to Dumbledore. Harry turned and for a moment he didn't understand, then it became clear of what Ron was staring at.. The mysterious girl had just turned to take a sip from her goblet, her dark blue eyes surveying the students settling themselves at their tables. Harry thought the only word fit for her was beautiful, nothing like the veela at the Quidditch World Cup two years ago, but as beautiful as any normal person could get. She looked, in Harry's opinion, flawless.

Her raven hair that fell straight, touching about five inches below her shoulder, clashed beautifully with her deep blue eyes that sparkled excitedly as they watched people find their seats.. Her features were perfect also. Her almond-shaped eyes were set perfectly among her nose and rose colored lips on fair, unblemished skin.

Harry stared up at the girl. Hermione sniffed, "She is sort of pretty, isn't she?"

Ron wrenched his eyes off the girl to stare incredulously at Hermione. "Pretty? Pretty?!?!," he turned back in the direction of the girl, "Hermione, she's bloody gorgeous!"

Hermione just sniffed again and sat down across from Nearly Headless Nick at the Gryffindor table.

Harry, noticing that people were starting to complain about the holdup, sat down next to Hermione, pulling Ron, who didn't seem to notice anything, with him.

"I see you saw the new recruit," said Nearly Headless Nick drearily, looking at Ron.

"Waddya mean?" asked Harry curiously.

"Oh you'll see," said Nick in a bored tone, turning to harry.

Harry didn't pursue the matter because his eye caught a large hairy thing entering the hall. He turned to see Hagrid, the gamekeeper, wearing his very hairy overcoat returning to the staff table. Harry also saw that he was trying earnestly to dry a tall and gangly blonde woman, who was soaked, with a napkin.

Dumbledore seemed to notice this too. He stood up, leaving the raven-haired girl to watch the students situate themselves into their house tables again, not seeming to notice the continuing stares from some other people, like Ron. Dumbledore walked to Hagrid and the woman, then dried her off with a spell issued from his wand. Dumbledore then assisted the woman to her seat with a slight twinkle in his eyes, leaving Hagrid to follow, apologizing to the woman over and over.

Harry looked away from the staff table and turned his attention to the students situating themselves in their Houses. He was surprised to see that the raven-haired girl had more admirers then just Ron. Harry saw that there were quite a few boys, including Draco Malfoy, were also goggling up at her or at least trying to catch her eye. Also, a group of girls at the Ravenclaw table, Cho Chang included, were frowning and muttering to each other, snatching disapproving glances at the girl, then too their boyfriends, who were looking almost hungrily up at the girl. As Harry looked at them, Cho's eyes locked with his for a moment. Cho quickly looked down, blushing furiously. Harry frowned. He had expected his stomach to do a back flip or something like it always did when Cho looked at him last year, but it didn't. Harry wondered for a moment what this could've meant, but stopped as soon as the hall quieted. harry looked around and noticed that a line of terrified first years were filing through the entrance.

"Ouch!" Harry heard someone whisper from beside him. He turned around and saw Ron rubbing his arm and looking reproachfully at Hermione, "What did you do that for?"

"It's not polite to stare!" she whispered fervently, a dangerous gleam in her eyes.

"I'm not staring!" Ron whispered looking angrily at Hermione. Hermione just continued to glare at him

"Alright, alright!" said Ron quietly and turned his attention to the first years now halfway up the aisle. Harry saw out of the corner of his eye Ron persisting in snatching specific glances at the raven-haired girl almost every moment.

...to be continued....

A/N: so? what did u think? review please but nothing too mean....more on the mysterious girl and what her name is in the next chapter....


End file.
